sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Belladonna (PP)
Belladonna is an episode in Pure Poison. Synopsis Mahenge Spinel is sent on a mission with a Color Change Iolite. Plant Belladonna Plant Atropa belladonna or Atropa bella-donna, commonly known as belladonna or deadly nightshade, is a perennial herbaceous plant in the tomato family Solanaceae, native to Europe, North Africa, Western Asia, etc. Plot. The Earth. Whatever time you'd like it to be. It was spring, the flowers are blooming. Whatever. So. Earth and Homeworld live in harmony. There are these special gems. They are gems called Mahenge Spinel. You can probably figure out why they're special by the end of this. One Mahenge Spinel typically went on missions, the missions were simple and could easily be figured out alone. But this one.. this one has been going on for five years.. No one could figure out why, or how. Mahenge had some theories. She didn't know what to think of them. She'd finally know. She was going on a special mission to find out how and how. Today was the day she'd go on that mission. She had everything planned out, however, there was one thing they hadn't told her. Mahenge stood up from the floating pink chair that was built out of the same material robonoids are. She looked out the window at the deep and vast forest. She got the tiniest smile on her face and picked up a quite large stack of papers. She straightened the papers and walked out the room gracefully. She walked through a modern hallway with wide doors and bulky voilet cables. She walked into the widest door at the edge of the hallway, it had a gigantic blue diamond on the doorhinge. Mahenge bowed when she was midway through the room. The room had a dome look to it. It was made out of glass plates that were shaped like diamonds. Tons of blue and dark voilet cloths layed on the floor and in the middle of the room, a huge palaquin with a large blue person inside of it. Mahenge opened up her mouth and spoke, "My Diamond... I have finished all the paperwork you have assigned me for my mission.." Mahenges voice was so soft and quiet. Blue Diamond raised her large hand out and Mahenge handed her the paperwork. Blue Diamond skimmed through the paperwork and nodded. "You shall be sent on your mission with the Color Change Iolite in 3 hours, also known as 6 am sharp." Blue Diamond had the slightest smile on her face. Mahenge's face went straight. "C-Color Change Iolite..?" Mahenge's tone went to calm to slightly scared. Blue Diamond's head turned to the side "We're assigning you a Color Change Iolite. She'll meet with you at six." Mahenge shakily walked out of the room and nodded. Two and a hlaf hours later, Mahenge Spinel was standing by a dimly lit area that was half outside, half inside. It had concrete floors and a glass roof with spotlights hanging from it. Mahenge was waiting for a Blue Cat's Eye to bring her the Color Change Iolite. After ten minutes of waiting, the Blue Cat's Eye walked to Mahenge with a 6"1 tall gem. Mahenge bowed and looked up. "So this is the Color Change Iolite?" Mahenge's voice was soft and quiet. The Color Change Iolite looked at her with a big grin. "Yup! That's me." Iolite waved at Mahenge. Mahenge started to walk off into the forest. "Huh?" Iolite chased after her. Mahenge stood in front of a blue warp pad shaped like a triangle. Iolite looked at the pad with a curious face. Mahenge gently put her feet on by one on the pad. About a second later, Mahenge warps off. Color Change goes after Mahenge and leaps onto the pad. Iolite is warped to a thick and tropical rainforest. Mahenge is holding a blood red flower with her middle and index finger. She just revived it. Iolite raises an eyebrow. "So, what now..?" The tone in Iolite's voice was high-pitched and ignorant. Mahenge slowly but sharply turned her head to Iolite. "Well. You can do whatever you want. I don't need your assistance." Mahenge poked her arm out and waved her hand quickly. Iolite raised her top lip and revealed her teeth. "Excuse me?" She half-closed her eyes. Mahenge ignored her. Iolite turned around and crossed her arms. She closed her eyes. "Hmmph!" Was the sound Iolite made. Mahenge walked off. She left a trail of blooming flowers as she walked. Iolite turned around and chased after Mahenge. "HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Iolite rapidly waved her hand. Mahenge just kept on walking. Trivia *This is the first episode of Pure Poison! *DOM SPENT FOREVER ON THIS aaA Category:Episodes Category:A to Z